The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida (I. hawkeri), and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP021’. ‘SAKIMP021’ originated from a hybridization between the female New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘NG-02SM-1 3’ (unpatented) and the male New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘EL-1A-1’ (unpatented) in Misato, Japan. The female parent plant resulted from a cross between I. platypetala and an I. hawkeri. The male parent is of an unknown wild species.
In June 2005, the female parent plant ‘NG-02SM-1 3’ and the male parent plant ‘EL-1A-l’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The Fl plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a pink flower color, strong root system, and a vigorous plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May 2006 to August 2006, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP021’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.